is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
Lana
'Lana '''is Matt's ex-girlfriend within his main story route and the main catalyst of Matt's tragic past in the first season. She was later revealed to be alive on the second season where she reveals to Daryl that she was responsible for instigating the accident and faking her death to avoid getting involved with the gang. She was secretly the gang leader and the sister of Caesar. Appearance Lana is a slender, tall woman with dark skin and shiny dark yellowish brown hair; her eyes are brown and sometimes she wears the black-framed sunglasses that hanged from her cleavage, as when she kidnaps the player. She has three outfits within her portrait and she is always seen in her biker outfit-leather jacket, black-framed sunglasses and matching dark brown undershirt, as well as tight pants and boots of the same material as the jacket. The times she appears in the gym where Matt trains and the player draws attention with her tight sports attire and during sparring matches where she was defeated by the player. She wore a golden yellow short sleeved sports top with a black trim and a black shark design on the right side of her shirt and tight white sports shorts. When she appears at a party in the Starlite by surprise for everyone she wears a tight white silky dress that highlights her neckline and her hair sideways. Personality Lana is initially described as a calm and bubbly girl and has a playful side similar to Matt's. According to Lisa Parker, Lana is a master manipulator with the use of her barbie body, which Daryl affirms by laughing at her grace and the player is delighted with her appearance. Her manipulation is the main reason to fake her death after a motorcycle accident made with Matt, who was traumatized with the scene and never wanting to take the player on the motor bike for fear that the same thing happens. Although Matt was mentioned her a few times when he told the player everything in his main story and he still believes that she was dead and blaming himself for her "death". From the beginning, the player, Daryl and Lisa distrust her saying that Matt has fallen into her trap to separate them. Daryl decides to find information on all the years that Lana had disappeared, which is unsuccessful because when they do not find any data on her, Matt gets angry with everyone and decides to get away from everyone, leading to a depression to the player and victory to Lana. Taking advantage of that, Matt has a huge hangover after the party where he "breaks up" with the player, and appears in the apartment of his half-naked ex-partner giving a false impression to the current couple he has. From Chapter 8 through Chapter 9 onward, Lana is also a psychopath and as the leader of the gang and is extremely obsessed with Matt by calling and texting his cellphone, even the player remarks her actions for being a psycho and goes as far as ordering her men to kidnap the player so that she can be with Matt. Lana can be malicious and manipulative at times as she was responsible for the drug trafficking network as it was investigated from the authorities and can also be egotistical, betraying her brother to save their family business in drug trafficking by making him as a scapegoat. However when she was finally subdued along with her gang by the authorities, Lana became hysterical and infuriated, willing to kill anybody in her way. Season 1 Lana is Matt's ex-girlfriend when he and Daryl participate in the illegal car race. When Matt wins the race, Lana decided to join him for a joyride with his motorbike. During the joyride, Matt causes an accident when he takes a sharp curve in a fast speed and Lana fell into his motorbike and was rammed into the truck. Matt slowly wakes up due to his heavy injuries sustained in the accident and was told by Daryl that Lana died shortly after both are about to be taken to the hospital. Matt became angered for her loss and blames his brother for the incident. Prior to his Story Route, Matt did his best to move on with his life and not to mentioned his past about him and Lana in a tragic accident by changing the subject not to mention everything. At the end of Chapter 9 during the intense argument between Matt and the player, Matt admits to the player that he killed Lana on the accident until he emotionally tells her about his tragic past of what happened to Lana to make the player horrified of what happened. Matt continues to blame himself for what happened to Lana in the accident. Matt still believes that Lana was killed in the accident not knowing that she was alive and faking her death and she was also the one who instigates the accident. Season 2 Lana was revealed to be alive indicating her survival from getting struck by the truck during the accident in the first season and wants to steal Matt from the player. She also tells both Daryl and the player that she was the one who instigated the accident and to fake her death by getting struck into the truck just to avoid getting involved with the gang. Her appearance also made Matt faintly collapse. She is also the reason for both Matt and the player to have a fall out and not knowing how she manipulated him. Throughout the chapters, she successfully managed to break the relationship between Matt and the player by pretending she had slept with him. In the near end of Chapter 8, she was revealed as the gang leader and as Caesar's sister who was responsible behind the trafficking network. After receiving a provoked message accidentally sent by the player due to Matt surprises her, she orders her men to kidnapped her, unharmed and they succeeded when they infiltrated at Matt's apartment. In the abandoned warehouse, Lana now interrogates the player about her true motives and the main reason for kidnapping her to make sure she will go with Matt in a quick pace, highlighting her obsession to him and her leadership with the gang. She also reveals about the betrayal of her brother Caesar because of his failures to uphold their illegal drug trafficking business and she was also responsible for apprehending her brother because of their involvement in the trafficking network. She wants to kill the player by ordering her men knowing she was a threat to her group. Her plans were soon foiled when the authorities arrive to rescue the player as long as her men were finally neutralized and Lana was later pinned down by one of the policemen while the others free the player by untying the ropes. Lana hysterically warns them including the player that they will all be killed at their hands. Matt and Daryl later arrive to the scene as Daryl nods to the policemen to take Lana away while Matt emotionally reunites with the player. Lana was mentioned by Daryl while revealing to the player that she was taking life imprisonment at the maximum security prison due to her recent crimes she had committed. Allies *Creep *Matt Ortega (formerly) *Daryl Ortega (formerly) *The Main Character (Matt) (formerly) Enemies *The Main Character (Matt) *Matt Ortega *Daryl Ortega *Lisa Parker Gallery Matt Sneak Peek #9 (Lana).jpg MC_and_Lana_boxing.png|Lana and the player boxing Lana_Kidnapping.jpg|Lana after she and her gang kidnap the player Lana White Dress.png Lana Boxing Gear.png Lana Lingerie.png Trivia * She's easily considered the most evil villainess in the "Is it love?" franchise. While Cassidy Sparke, Doris, Fiona, Jenny Blake, Samantha Gautier, Camilla Cresset and Dorothy Rakoczy only have a grudge towards the player, Lana is a threat to everyone near her. She was later followed by Alicia Boone in the second season of Ryan's main story route where she was also a threat to everyone because of her vengeance towards Ryan and his company. * Lana is later revealed to be a Mexican as she calls her father their ''padre. * Lana is based on the semi-retired professional wrestler Amy Dumas better known as Lita in WWE. ** Both women who had their long hair dyed in different hair colors. (Lana's hair is yellowish brown while Lita is red) ** Both women are in different nationality as Lana is Mexican while Lita is American. ** Her former relationship with Matt Ortega references the six year relationship between Lita and Matt Hardy. **The sparring match between her and the player at the Gym referencing the long standing rivalry between Lita and her on-and-off best friend and rival Trish Stratus. Unlike Lana who taunts the player upon revealing her true motives and agenda as the leader of her own gang, Lita was mostly taunted by Trish that leads both of them into a personal brawl until their retirement in 2006. ** Both women manipulates their respective men as Lana manipulates Matt into coming back to her which is the same as Lita when she manipulates Glenn Jacobs also known as Kane to be with her while having an on-screen relationship with Adam Copeland better known as Edge. ** Both of their relationship had ended when Matt ends his relationship with Lana after revealing her involvement from her gang while she leads them whereas Matt ends their relationship with Lita in 2005 after he caught her cheating with Edge in real life. * Her name is also shared by an identically and coincidentally manager and occasional wrestler (whose real name is Christina "C.J." Perry) who manages the Bulgarian wrestler (later became her husband) Miroslav Barnyashev better known as Rusev in WWE. Both women are also being recognizable for their long hair (with the Is it Love? character being yellowish brown, while the WWE diva being blond). * Prior to being based on wrestler Amy Dumas, she also bears a resemblance to fellow semi-retired professional wrestlers Candice Michelle, Eve Torres and Trish Stratus, all 4 women have long brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin and come from Mexican heritage. *She, Ka-Ata-Killa and Samantha Gautier are the only antagonists to appear in 2 different secret images. *Fans have wanted her to make a cameo appearance in Daryl Ortega's route as a gang leader as she is not incarcerated in it and Matt and Daryl both still believe that she is dead. **Lana was only an antagonist in Matt's route due to her wanting to date him again. Since the the player in Daryl's route has no interest in Matt, there's no reason as why they wouldn't get along, and she could become a powerful ally in the eyes of fans. *The popularity of her character inspired the writing of follow up gangster antagonist, Giorgio Maccini. *She bears many resemblances to Aurora James from the Lovestruck series. However, Aurora is a lesbian love interest as Lana is a straight antagonist. **Both are gangsters in an illegal gang. **Both have long brown hair and brown eyes. **Both come from Mexican heritage. **Both have 1 brother, whom they don't get along with. **Both are flirtatious and bubbly around the people they like. **Both are considered rebels. **Both keep their left hand on their hip. *She also has many resemblances to Eva from the series, Hero from the popular mobile app game, Choices. But like Aurora James, Eva is a bisexual love interest who used to be a thief in contrast to Lana being a straight antagonist who stayed hateful. **Both have long brown hair and brown eyes. **Both come from Mexican heritage. **Both often wear dark clothing. **Both are considered rebels. **Both are flirtatious to the people they like. **Both can be very manipulative. **Both keep their left hand on their hip. *Lana has gained a cult following in fans over the years. Category:Carter Corp Category:Female Category:Matt Ortega Category:Daryl Ortega Category:Antagonists Category:Big Bads Category:Criminals Category:Rebels Category:Gangsters Category:Brats Category:Anarchists